Verus II
Verus II '''was an Emperor of Kiry. He ruled the planet during the second era. He was a respected man who was fighting for the poor and he was fighting on the honor of his father, Verus. Leading the rebels,he was fighting day after days,years after years to kick off the imperials of Kiry. Biography Born on the war, he was an orphelin because he saw his father die. So he had to survive alone because his mother died, too. He saw his friends die one by one on the battlefield but hey weren't soldiers... they were only kids who wanted to eat a little bit. So an imperial soldier saw them, and he killed them. '''Verus '''could manage to escape but it was close. He also swore that he would kill the king of this period named '''Clavis L'impitoyable. Five years later, he learned the martial arts by watching the war, he was a great strategic man and he was also working for the leaders of the rebels. But he was never showing his face because if hey knew that they were command by a kid of 10 years, they would probably could him or torture him or something. So he was never showing his face. He was wearing a little coat (black) and an hat to cover his face. One day, a guy named Al'isyan 9-years-old found out that he was just a 10 years old brat. So Verus '''was about to kill him so that he'll preserve his identity secret. The kid told him that he'll never tell that he was just a kid. He just wanted to work with him. '''Verus '''was trying to see if it really was a good idea. Finally, he accepted and until this day, the '''Black Order started. Black Order The Black order was an order of kids who were all good at thievery, sneak and jail picker. But they were of course all orphelin. If they were traitors, the assasins of the order followed the guy and murdered. It was a taugh job but it had to be done. The first years, the mostly part of the members were traitors who were completly killed by Ha-jall' Shadow's 'knife, the assasin of he guild. The Guild started with a bounty of 100 millions only at the first month. They were searched by the imperials because the ''certain-''victory ''of the imperial, the Black order was changing the battle and the imperials lost. Al'syan was the right hand of Verus and he was his only friend. Later, they met a little girl name '''Khalifia. She was a young girl and she was 13 years old but the 2 boys were only 11 years old. She was a little gril who was saying that she lost her parents. Strangely, her clothes were a poor clothes but she wasn't looking like if she was ''poor. She reached the organization and earned the trust of the members. The news like the elder. She was a really good member of the guild but somethime she was.. completly different than the other moment. She was looking more sad. When people asked her who was her parents, she said that her parents were rich and important men but she didn't said more. The people started to be a little suspicious about her. A day, '''Mako, the 3th commander of the guild overheard that she was the son of ClovisII. He is also known about being the emperor Clovis''. Mako was amazed. He never taught one second that she was the daughter of this emperor. So he was about to run and going to tell to the other, when he felt a little hit on his body. Khalifia's knife was on his back. She just stabbed him and made him fall on the ground. Verus''' was just there and talking to another guy, when he saw Mako down, and Khalifia with the knife. He took his sword and cut the hand of the traitor. But she was not slowed. She has the time to roll down and cut a part of the leg of Verus. It was not a heavy injure but still.So she was about to kill Verus when a sound of arrow on the body of someone was heard. Ha-jall' Shadow. She died with just one arrow. But a good arrow at the good place shot by a good bow of a good archer is mortal. ''Night'' Twenty-one'' years later, when Verus was 31 years old, the Black Order was an official order and guild. The people of everywhere were joining this guild and now it was a new thing that started. The test. To join the guild, you had to go naked in a forest with alot a beasts. No clother, no weapon ,only one thing to do. Survive. Most of the people were dying during the test but the one who had joined was really great member. Verus became more strict about the news because he was really bothered by the fact of Khalifia.'' Category:Kiry